In the retailing industry, goods are individually packaged and then a number of individual packages are packed into cardboard boxes for shipping to point of sale retailers, such as a grocery store or supermarket.
At the point of sale, the boxes usually are manually cut with a knife about an inch above the bottom at its vertical walls and the top portion of the remaining box is lifted off to freely expose the goods stored inside the box. The remaining bottom portion of the box is then used as a display tray to support the goods to be lifted and put on the display shelves in the grocery store enabling the customer a clear view of the goods to select the product of choice.
Alternatively, the goods are removed from the boxes and manually placed and arranged or stacked on the shelf. Once all the goods are removed, the trays or boxes are usually baled together for recycling or disposal.
These boxes are usually made from corrugated cardboard which provide protection of the packaged goods and for the easy handling of the plurality of goods packaged inside.
The existing one way shipping system is rather costly not only because of its single use but because it is labor intensive. Corrugated boxes and the remaining trays are not very strong and permit damage to the goods during transit. It is not uncommon for boxes or trays to collapse, be damaged by the forks of forklift trucks, by humidity and by nails penetrating from the pallets. Frequently the goods themselves are also damaged by the operator when cutting off the upper portion of the box. Further, operators can cut themselves when cutting the box, resulting in additional costs.
As the bottom portion of these boxes are used for "display" purposes, such damaged display trays frequently end up on the retail shelves, resulting in visually unattractive displays for customers.
Totes or containers are well known in the art and are commercially available. Plastic totes are widely used in the moving industry. Plastic heavy duty totes can have a hinged lid which interlock upon closing. In a closed condition, the totes store goods and stack for transport. In an open condition, the totes nest for occupying a reduced space for return transport. In other models of totes, the totes have open tops but are fitted with a series of tabs or bars which allow the totes to stack in one position and nest in another or opposite position. Other models have removable lids for stacking and nesting and which are stackable themselves. Still other models are designed only for stacking and do not nest.
Although totes provide good protection for the goods during transport, the totes of the prior art must be unpacked by individually removing each packaged product. Alternatively, trays could be used on which the goods are stored. However, there is no easy way to access the tray through the top of the tote. If a tote is fully packed, the operator's hands must squeeze between the sides of the tote and the packaged goods. If the tray is made smaller to provide access, the efficiency of the system diminishes to a point where the system becomes uneconomical.